


珍糖果《秘密》续11

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 写好了差点忘发





	珍糖果《秘密》续11

**Author's Note:**

> 写好了差点忘发

JK ver.

田柾国觉得大脑里的感官情绪又被分成了两半——一半在担心如果真的尿出来了怎么办，一半却在顺应被抽插的快感。可他现在是真的有点受不了，也许是太久没和金硕珍做了，居然有种第一次做的感觉，对方一操进来他就忍不住浑身发抖。  
金硕珍衣服没脱，只是解开西裤拉链以后就捏着自己的屁股操进来。后来田柾国偷偷看了，金硕珍西裤上全是自己弄出来的东西，湿了好大一片。他不由得想到在金硕珍的办公室里，对方穿着白大褂，手里拿着听诊器——“啊！”

“怎么了？”金硕珍把他的耳朵都舔湿了还不肯换地方，“宝贝叫什么？”  
田柾国摇摇头，“不要顶那个地方。”  
“我顶那里你应该很舒服吧？”金硕珍说着又狠狠地顶上去，“那么大一块骚肉，是什么时候长出来的我都不知道——你瞧，我一顶你就夹我，这是不舒服吗？奶子也变大了。”他的手从田柾国的腋下穿过，捏了捏前面的乳肉，“不知道的还以为宝贝怀孕了，如果肚子胀的话那这里胀吗？要不要哥哥帮你吸吸奶？你这里这么大，肯定是有奶的吧？”

“我没有......”田柾国艰难地从对方带来的快感中开口解释，“我又、我又不是女孩子怎么会有......”奶字他实在是说不出口。  
“也对。”金硕珍用两根手指夹住立起来的乳头拉扯，“如果你是女孩子，早就被我干大肚子了吧？嗯？避孕套买回来也没怎么用，真是浪费钱。”

田柾国小腿抖的不行，但还是要顶嘴，“那你出去......戴套啊。”  
“是你不想让我出去。”金硕珍搂住田柾国的腰，“你瞧——”他一边说一边往外抽，阴茎果真是被对方的软肉夹的死紧，“还是操进去吧。乖乖跟我说，喜欢戴套还是不戴套？”  
田柾国不答话。  
“说啊。”金硕珍笑笑，“不说话我就默认是喜欢不戴套了啊，以后我都不会戴了。我每一次都要射到里面......说不定宝贝真的会怀孕呢。”

田柾国被逗弄的同时，身体也冒出一种熟悉又陌生的感觉——那块肉被金硕珍的龟头大力操干着，连他自己都觉得那里像是肿了——跟那次自己骑在闵玧其身上爽到狂出水的情况相似但又不止是快感.....  
他仰起头，“哥哥，快停下！”后面发软前面也难受的要命，仿佛是憋了太久，小腹开始不自觉的酸胀。  
“停不下来。”金硕珍咬住田柾国脖子后面的皮肤，“我就快把你操透了。”  
“不、不是。”田柾国微微挣扎，“我真的想尿尿。”

“那就尿出来。”金硕珍抓住田柾国胡乱挥的手，然后大力撞上了那块被操到发烫的肉，“哥哥帮你把尿。”  
田柾国都不自觉哭了出来，“会、会坏的啊。”  
“哥哥是医生。别怕，想尿就尿出来。”说着，金硕珍就伸手扶住了田柾国的阴茎，自上而下地撸，“尿吧，没事。”

太羞耻了。  
田柾国咬着嘴唇不说话，他不知该把注意力放在哪边——囊袋被揉搓了，小孔也被金硕珍用指尖轻轻推搡——“哥哥！”

金硕珍全部射在了田柾国的屁股里，怀里的人被精液一浇再加上前面的刺激竟然真的尿了出来。  
尿液淅淅沥沥的，出来的很慢。  
金硕珍靠在田柾国耳边吹着口哨，“乖，哥哥帮你握着呢，再尿一点。”

“我......脏......”田柾国紧闭双眼，根本不敢面对，“你出去。”  
“不出去。”金硕珍轻声哄道，“插在里面不出去，也不会出房间——乖乖的，来，尿吧。对，宝贝真乖，都尿出来了。

YK ver.

闵玧其发现了，最近田柾国在躲金硕珍。  
小朋友做的太明显，根本不需要推断太多就能得出这样的结论。

不上晚自习的申请已经交给田柾国的班主任老师，为了提高成功率，闵玧其还是跟着田柾国一起去的学校。田柾国的成绩和日常表现摆在那儿，老师嘱咐了几句也就爽快地答应了。  
闵玧其从老师办公室出来以后就顺路去了田柾国他们教室——教室里正在上课，所以闵玧其只能站在窗外悄悄地看。没想到田柾国察觉到了，举手以后指了指窗外，然后在老师的应允下从后门出了教室。

闵玧其有些意外，“怎么出来了？”  
“哥哥不是找我有话说吗？”田柾国看着闵玧其笑，“不然你站在教室外面干什么？”  
闵玧其不好说自己只是随便看看，于是巧妙地转移话题，“其实也没什么，就是告诉你，老师答应了不上晚自习的申请。今天下午你上完课就能回家了。”  
“真的？”田柾国眼睛一亮，“那晚上吃什么？”

两人站在教室后门附近声音也不敢太大。  
闵玧其把人往楼梯的方向拉了拉，“怎么就想着吃？”  
“吃哥哥啊。”田柾国偏着头，意有所指。  
“在学校就好好上课，别想这些有的没的。”闵玧其抬手曲起手指轻轻弹了弹田柾国的额头，“乖一点。”  
田柾国一脸无辜，“我很乖啊。我最近又没去厕所里......”他话说一半就不再继续，“总之哥哥放心好了。”

闵玧其笑笑，“那你回去上课吧，我就先走了。”  
“这么快就要走啊？”田柾国拉了拉闵玧其的衣服下摆，“舍不得你。”  
“难不成我还留下来吃饭吗？”闵玧其抓起他的手，在手背上亲了一下，“晚上回家来我房间。”  
田柾国点点头，“知道了。那晚饭吃什么可以点菜吗？”  
“当然可以。”闵玧其又摸摸他的头，“回去吧，哥哥走了。”  
田柾国猛地伸手抱了抱他，然后挥挥手转身回了教室。

晚上吃的茄汁意面。  
金硕珍值夜班，所以只有闵玧其和田柾国两个人吃饭。吃完饭以后闵玧其洗碗，田柾国就站在旁边陪着。  
“守着我干嘛？”闵玧其顺手把洗好的盘子递给对方，“擦擦。”  
田柾国拿着毛巾，“在等你啊，一会儿去你房间。”  
“哦。”闵玧其反应过来，“其实也没什么大事——下午在房间里装了投影仪和幕布，效果还不错。下次我们可以一起找电影看。”  
“什么电影都可以吗？”田柾国把擦好的盘子放在架子上，小声问了一句。  
闵玧其哭笑不得，“你想看什么电影？”

最后干脆是找了一部动画片。

Jin ver.

“躲着我干嘛？”金硕珍终于找了个机会把田柾国堵在了阳台上。对方怀里抱着刚收下来的外套，一被他逼问就红了脸。  
田柾国摇摇头，“我没有啊。最近......只是有点忙。考试太多。”  
“撒谎。”金硕珍往前一步，田柾国往后退直接背部靠在了墙壁上。“是不是还在生气？”  
“没有。”田柾国低头，“你让我出去。”  
金硕珍站着没动，“不出去。你没生气为什么要躲我？”他一边说一边往下蹲，让视线和田柾国平齐，“上次是我太过分了，我不应该那样做，以后也不会那么做了，可以原谅我吗？”出差回来那天他是真的没控制住，最后拿浴巾裹着田柾国抱出去洗了澡，田柾国全程都闭着眼睛没说话，浑身泛着不自然的红。等金硕珍也洗漱好回房间的时候对方已经昏睡过去了。

“嗯。”田柾国应了一声，又伸手推了推面前的金硕珍，“知道了，让我出去。”  
“还是讨厌我？”金硕珍追问道。  
田柾国终于抬眼看他，“不是，我要跟玧其哥告状。”  
金硕珍摸摸田柾国的耳朵，“跟他告状干什么？”  
“说你欺负我。”田柾国说的小声，“说你把我弄哭。”

“坐在他身上告状吗？”金硕珍昨天看见了。闵玧其的房间门没关严实，田柾国就坐在他怀里，两个人头凑在一起不知是在说悄悄话还是做什么的，看起来特别和谐。“我会吃醋的。”  
田柾国眼睛眨了眨，“你偷看啊？”  
“偷看你。”金硕珍凑过去亲他，田柾国这次没有躲。“宝贝不气了。”  
“再说吧。”田柾国偏头笑笑，然后趁金硕珍不注意从旁边挤了出去。

金硕珍不好再抓住他，只能眼睁睁看着田柾国像兔子一样蹦蹦跳跳抱着外套回了房间。

第二次堵住人是在学校门口。

金硕珍没开车，打车去的学校。在校门口等到田柾国时，对方还在跟旁边的同学打着玩。金硕珍叫了田柾国的名字，然后微笑着跟他身边的人打了招呼。  
“哥哥。”田柾国仰头看他，“你怎么会来？”  
“接你。”金硕珍极其自然地接过他的书包，“同学啊？”  
田柾国点头，“嗯，我们准备去买奶茶......喝。”  
金硕珍笑笑，“走吧，我请你们喝。”

田柾国拿着那杯奶茶跟在金硕珍身后，一言不发。  
金硕珍拦了出租车，示意田柾国先坐上去。等到开车以后他才悄悄地把手伸过去握住了对方的。  
“哥哥？”田柾国转过头，“怎么？”  
“没怎么。”金硕珍笑笑，不动声色地往里坐了一点。司机在专心看路况，根本没有注意等到后排座位。金硕珍把拿在手里的西装外套盖在了田柾国的大腿上，然后自然而然地摸去了那个地方。

田柾国立刻脸红了，瞪着眼睛没说话。  
金硕珍轻而易举就撩拨起了田柾国的快感，哪怕是隔着裤子。运动裤的布料不厚，没一会儿他就感觉到了手掌心的湿意。“怎么了？”他故意一边用力一边开口询问。  
田柾国咬着嘴唇像是要哭，但很快就摇了摇头，然后主动打开了双腿，“我没怎么。”声音里带着颤抖，“就是饿了，想快点回家。”  
“好。”金硕珍放慢了手里的速度，“师傅，麻烦你开快点。我弟弟饿了，想快点回家吃饭。”


End file.
